


Act I: Don't you Worry Child (Heaven's got a plan for you)

by TangentTime



Series: Right(ish) vs. Wrong(ish) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dadzawa, Gen, Midoriya Izuku was/is Robin, Midoriya is a little shit, SUFFER fools bound to be my characters in this story!!, Snarky Midoriya Izuku, Tim crushes on my OC, YamaDad, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/TangentTime
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has a highly analytical mind, once information enters it, it never leaves. Izuku has a Quirk that enhances his mind, making the already sharp sword, even sharper. Unfortunately, it blends with his natural ability so much,that no-one notices.His father can't leave for the States like in other worlds, and he switches between trying to force a Quirk out and just plain abusing him under that guise. When he gets hit by a certain combination of Quirks during a villain attack, he's sent back to the Pre-Quirk Era. And not just anywhere either. But right at the beginning of the rise of the Batman.He spends several years there, returning to the Quirk Era time at age 16, but only having been gone 3 days back home.The abuse he suffered by his father only increased after that, and it didn't help that he kept his mother (mostly) oblivious and him silent with threats. Years later, his old family shows up, though he doesn't know that yet.What is with Fate screwing with time in order to make him miserable?
Series: Right(ish) vs. Wrong(ish) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694884
Comments: 33
Kudos: 356





	1. (What if everybody dies alone?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Robin's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449533) by [SilvermistAnimeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistAnimeLover/pseuds/SilvermistAnimeLover). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins of Midoriya Izuku and Richard 'Dick' Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basing my chapter titles on song lyrics? Oh yeah. Providing the link to the song? Hell yes. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91a9XqXar6I 
> 
> The song is called "To Die for" by Sam Smith
> 
> EDIT: This is just a quick touch and go summary of what happens. There is no actual plot happening here. It's just here so you know what's going on.

It all started when he was four years old. Izuku was just naturally smart. Always startling his teachers by finishing his work the fastest and 100% correctly. He had been smart before daycare, preschool, and kindergarten. It was this natural genius that was the reason no-one noticed when he suddenly became smarter. No-one noticed when he started his analysis notebooks, certainly not his father. No-one but his mother. 

She took him to get his Quirk registered, and that was where it all came crashing down. The doctor there showed an X-ray of his foot, but it wasn't _his_. The X-ray was a fake, and only he seemed to notice. The bad doctor said that because of this extra joint in his pinkie toe that Izuku didn't actually have, that he wouldn't get a Quirk. He said that all his smarts were non-Quirk enhanced. He said that Inko should be proud of this, and not disappointed that Izuku didn't have a Quirk.

Yeah, she believed him. After all, why would he lie?

Izuku's father didn't like that. That was when the abuse started. Hisashi was an excellent actor. Izuku's mother didn't know (that's what Hisashi thought) and she probably wouldn't care, because she never asked about the bruises and burns. Never packed bentos for him anymore, and never asked about why she never saw Bakugou.

Maybe she did care for him a little because she taught him how to expertly hide burns without seeming suspicious and bought him long pants and sleeved shirts without asking. He already knew how to treat burns, and she didn't question it. 

And that was just at home. Bakugou and all his friends turned on him. The teachers no longer cared about his natural genius. They (and every student) said that he was cheating. Izuku just studied harder and practically self-teaches himself. Izuku also stopped calling Bakugou 'Kacchan' shortly after he was misdiagnosed Quirkless. Why would he call him a childhood nickname, when they were no longer friends? 

So it was a rare treat for him when he was 9, he and his mother went out to get ice cream. They were walking home when there was a villain attack. Poor Izuku was hit by a combination of unknown Quirks from unknown parties that sent him back to the past. 

And not just anytime in the past, but to the beginning of the age of the Old Heros, in the Pre-Quirk Era. Everyone knows about what happened during his stay there. He was known as Dick Grayson, ward/son of Bruce Wayne and known as Robin. About six years after Robin made his first appearance, he vanished without a trace. No-one knew what happened to the famous hero. 

Back in the Quirk Era, Izuku was only gone for three days. He just popped up out of the blue and had severe personality changes. The physically nine-year-old, mentally 16, was back in a time where society didn't want him.

So he kept the stories about him being Robin completely silent. The beatings at home only got worse. Everyone at school said that he ran off just to attract attention. They didn't know and that was how Izuku wanted it to be.

'Let them think that I'm weak, useless and the ultimate Deku, makes it easier to hide my past in the past for me.', this was the thought process for most of his school years. Of course, he couldn't let all the training Bruce had put him through go to waste as he waited for high school to come around. 

And so began the career of the infamous, never seen, Robin. The vigilante who loved to play pranks and leave puzzles for Eraserhead. Oh boy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I **_PURPOSEFULLY_** left out several things!!! I _do_ have some semblance of an idea of what I'm doing!
> 
> *Sips coffees and pets dog* See ya!


	2. (It's just a game of Waiting, Karma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin messes with Eraserhead, meets with an OC homeless teen named Camellia, and somewhere else shenanigans ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!! The song for this chapter is Outrunning Karma by Alec Benjamin 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4zT0dJnEVQ 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Unbeknownst to the crowd of people on the streets of Musutafu, the vigilante Robin swung from the rooftops above. He was out and about, messing with the Underground Pro Hero, Eraserhead and stopping crime like a good vigilante. 

So far tonight, Robin had caught 3 muggers, 5 drug dealers, 2 robbers trying to steal from an ATM. Really, an ATM. So many better things to do with your life than try and rob an ATM. Robin cackled as Eraserhead tried to catch up. He was very careful about only letting the underground hero only see his shadow or the puzzles that he left the hero to find. He had already left all the criminals in police custody, and was now enjoying the thrill of being 'chased'. 

Well, more like leading the hero somewhere specific so he could stop some crime, and Robin can vanish. 

When they arrived, Robin left a note saying _"There is some crime that needs to be STOPPED Eraserhead. Good luck with your students!"._ Eraserhead groaned as Robin watched from several rooftops away.

Glancing at his watch, _because yes, it was in case he needed to know the time, even infamous vigilantes had scheduled_ , he realized that he needed to go so he can meet up with Camellia and still have enough extra time to get home, get a decent amount of sleep before the school day started, and get put before his flaming dirtbag of a sperm donor woke up and caused a ruckus in the house.

Robin sighed, _not tonight Eraserhead, but maybe tomorrow._ And he also still needed to meet up with Blossom. She said to meet her at the Warehouse tonight, so she can give him some important information on All of One. If anyone can do that and survive, it's her. And she is his Second. 

Robin swung away and into the back alleys of Musutafu. Once he was completely out of sight of not only the prying eyes of the people on the streets but also the cameras monitoring the back doors of stores, Robin changed out of his costume and he became Izuku once more. 

Izuku quickly stuffed the clothes into the black backpack there specifically for this purpose. He donned the dark green hoodie and made his way to the Warehouse. Now the Warehouse wasn't an actual warehouse. It was a normal suburban house near the Red Light District. How Camillia managed to buy and keep it maintained even though she didn't live there was beyond him. 

With these types of thoughts in his head, he made his way to the house, and up the steps. When Izuku got to the door, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. 

When he had first met Camellia, he was absolutely amazed and startled that she _knew that he was Robin and that Robin was Izuku_. She later told him that she could manipulate sound waves and light. All types of light, sound, and physical feelings of touch, and radiation. They weren't even Quirks. Apparently she had followed him and discovered his identity that way. Despite this, she had gained his trust, and she, his. 

They had each other's backs. Camellia finding information when he couldn't occasionally helping him stop crime, mimicking Present Mic's Quirk and hiding them both in manipulated light. The police hated them both, Robin and Camelia's vigilante identity: Blossom. 

Stepping past the modern kitchen and into the homey living room, Camellia sat on the navy blue couch, looking like she was about to reprimand a sibling who had stayed out too late. It was all appearances, and deceptions, designed to ward off suspicion in case anyone followed one of them. 

Camellia stood up looking angry and exasperated. "He is starting a scheme. People with powerful Quirks and people without Quirks are going missing. His doctor is making these weird creatures that have more than one Quirk. These creatures are called Nomu and they USED TO BE PEOPLE." Camellia said while looking like she was scolding him. Really how did she do that? Even he couldn't do that.

Izuku put an ashamed face and looked repentant of the crime of staying out too late. "Thank you for that. I'll get to the authorities somehow." Izuku responded. Camellia beckoned him to go upstairs and go to bed. Another act, but they had done this enough that it looked real. 

Izuku climbed the wood stairs, head down. There were no windows that looked into the hallway, so he ducked into his 'room' changed back into his Robin gear, opened climbed out of the said window, closed it, and made his exit. 

The time on his watch said that he had some spare time before he needed to get back, but Robin went back anyways. The extra time was all the better. Robin landed on the rooftop of his apartment building and scaled down to his window. Their apartment was one of the lucky ones and had an extra window in one of the bedrooms, instead of just the standard balcony and window in the living room. 

He opened it up and crawled in. Closing it and the curtains behind him, he took off his Robin costume the second time that night, hid it in a place he would never tell, and put on his custom made (by him of course) Eraserhead PJs. Checking one last time that everything was away and gave the impression that he wasn't a vigilante in any way shape or form, he hopped into bed, hoping for at most 4 hours of sleep. 

He could deal with tonight's new findings tomorrow after school. After all, he had to maintain good grades if he had any hope of getting into UA's hero course. 

* * *

Somewhere else in the city......

A man shrouded in shadows looks at the two strange girls in front of him. They spoke in a language he had never heard of and dressed in a way that spoke that they were from another time. One of the girls had created portals and used weapons of an unknown material. The other had a staff of some type of wood and had chanted/spoke things that sounded like spells when engaged in combat. Neither had the Quirks genes and, yet, they had Quirk like powers. Truly a marvel worth studying. 

The man smiled, and it was one to fear. _M_ _aybe,_ the man thought _maybe they can be the answer to time travel and teleportation._ _And with it, I will be unstoppable._

**~~Little did they know what was to come. Little did they know just what their appearance meant.~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sips coffee and pets dog*  
> Weelll, how did you enjoy the chapter? I would like to know, so leave comments saying what you liked and you want to be improved.  
> Can you guess who the two girls are? Tell me in the comment section below!
> 
> Btw: Camellia's false Japanese name is Aisuru Tsubaki, 愛する 椿 meaning loving camellia. Just so we're clear, I will be calling here Camellia from Izuku's point of view, but Aisuru Tsubaki from everyone else's. 
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	3. (Heart made of Glass, my Mind of Stone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camellia sheds some light on her life, Bakugou says the mean thing and Izuku meets the Slime Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of the chapter is lovely by Billie Eilish & Khalid It's actually pretty good.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xirk18P889U
> 
> Hisashi is a dick (no swearing unless it's Bakugou) because there is no swearing in my good Christian story, but I will substitute with their food counterparts. 
> 
> Do you KNOW how many times I changed the song and title for this chapter? Guess in the comment section below!

One might think that someone with incredible powers like Camellia would either be a hero or a villain in today's society. But Camellia's not. Instead, she's hiding out from the international government because of the nature of her powers. Camellia doesn't know what to call them because she doesn't have the fudging Quirk genes and the government wants to know how she has these powers and why. 

Like she'd ever tell them. They can't study her and find out. They never find anything out of the human norm, because she is human.

~~(Not really a human, but she's excellent at faking. Bonus to her.)~~

Camellia knows that Robin doesn't know how she owns a house and never sleeps or lives in it. That is her secret and no-one else's. The reason is that Camellia's on the run from the government, so according to all official and not-so-official records she is homeless. And nobody cares about the homeless except for the odd philanthropist and other homeless. 

Tonight, however, is not for philosophizing on predicaments of people. Tonight is for getting small crime criminals off the streets and making them a little safer to people who live there. Tonight, Camellia was not her name, tonight she was Blossom. The vigilante who left bouquets of a single rosemary and a single purple hyacinth with one sprig of pine. Together meaning hope for a better future, sorrow for the present, and remembrance of the past. It was due to this array of flowers that they call her Blossom. 

Even the vigilantes that form the Gardeners don't really know her beyond Blossom. Just her way of life. 

After all, this is a city full of secrets. It's not just the international government that's after her. Secrets that people will kill to keep covered and Camellia/Blossom is one of the most dangerous ones.

* * *

Izuku was in for it. The chaos from last night accidentally lead him to sleep in late and still be in the house when Hisashi woke up.

Izuku walked into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day. Immediately when Hisashi saw him, he knew that he was going to get it. Hisashi got this look on his face when he was about to beat him. And right now, it looked very delightful. Izuku mentally resigned himself to his fate. 

(A/N: because I don't want to write it, I'm time-skipping to when he's walking to school.)

Izuku winced slightly as he put pressure on his now burned leg. Really, Hisashi is usually careful about where and how hard he hits. For a man threatening the life of his wife(A/N: That rhymed!), he wasn't very concerned with watching where he hit this morning. 

Izuku sighed. Just more injuries he had to hide. Well, there was no point in turning back now, as he literally walked up the steps. Making his way through the crowded halls of Aldera Junior High to his very beat-up locker, Izuku was nearly tripped 6 times, shoved into walls 3 times, and punched 7 times. 

_'Hmmm, they weren't as aggressive today as they usually were. Wonder what changed.'_ Izuku thought as he put away the stuff he could afford to have beat up and stolen. 

After he put his stuff away, Izuku walked into the classroom. He sat at his desk right as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. The teacher, Izuku hadn't bothered to learn his name, took attendance and the boring lessons began. 

The day flew by so fast that Izuku didn't realize it was the end of the day until the teacher called out "And Midoriya wants to go to UA as well, right?" Curses to you no-name teacher. 

Bakugou turned around from his seat so fast, Izuku swore that he heard a snap. " _Deku? Going to UA?_ What a stupid idea! You better not try nerd!" Bakugou shouted. The class had started laughing in the middle of Bakugou's outburst. Malicious whispers and comments flew around the room as Izuku geared up to defend his choice. "Well I'm only going for the Gen. Ed course and-" the teacher cut him off. "Now that's enough Midoriya." 

The bell rang stopping the teacher from saying whatever else he wanted to. Izuku quickly packed up his stuff and was about to leave when a hand smelling of burnt caramel grabbed one of his analysis notebooks. “Analyses for the Future? Still being a stalker are you, Deku?” said the voice that used to belong to his best friend. "Hey, give that back!" Izuku shouted just as Bakugou burned it, then tossed it out the no-so-conveniently open window. Great, all that work wasted. 

Bakugou stepped up and grabbed his shoulder, hand smoking. "I'm the only one in this shitty school getting into UA, so don't even think about it." Izuku sensed the conversation about it take a dark turn. "Why don't you do the world a favor and take a swan dive off the roof!" Bakugou and his lackeys walked out of the room, laughing. 

Sighing, Izuku finished packing up and walked out of the school to find his notebook. He saw floating in the koi pond and the fish nibbling at it. "That's not fish food." Izuku grabbed the soggy and burnt notebook and started home. Izuku was already late walking home so he took a shortcut under the bridge. He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the gurgling sounds coming from behind him. 

"A medium-sized meat suit. A little on the small side, but you'll do."

Izuku's head whipped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips coffee and pets dog* 
> 
> hehehe how'd you enjoy the chapter? I didn't mean to make it that way, but it worked out in the end. See ya next chapter!


	4. (White Light Fades to Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know this part. All Might and Slime Guy. Oh, My Goodness, I didn't mean to not update in a while. Welp. Here's your chapter. Since it was a long time since I updated, you have a super long chapter. Suicidal thoughts in this chapter. 
> 
> _P.S. I enjoy answering your comments._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Slime Guy Returns and I am so not sorry. We hear from Izuku. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is City of the Dead by Eurielle and because I am not cruel, the Latin translation is at the bottom. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VInr-cSNNU&list=PLDHPwIy6IRrjn7Bdx1zPCYBAxiiqw4RjH&index=5

A gross slime creature that smelled like the sewers, reached out to grab Izuku. Izuku leaped back, putting unwanted pressure on his leg that was still recovering from Hisashi's fire that morning. Izuku hissed in pain. The creature-person???- caught him and began to force it's way down his throat. 

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt for a minute." The person reassured him _and DANGIT Izuku didn't have the necessary tools to subdue_ _it_!! 

The slime tasted as it had swum in the sewers and Izuku slowly began to suffocate. As black nearly took over his vision, he heard a voice call out "TEXAS SMASH!" and some wind came out of nowhere. With that happening, Izuku freed from the grasp of the sentient slime, blacked out. 

Izuku came too with someone patting his cheek and asking him to wake up. Izuku's eyes flew open. Staring him in the face was All Might himself. "Ah! I see that you're awake young man!" _All Might himself_ -Izuku began to fanboy. "Thank you for saving me All Might!" Izuku said and repeated multiple times while bowing to the Number 1 hero himself. All Might laughed, "Sorry for letting this villain escape, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go bring him in!" 

Izuku started, he hadn't asked his Very Important Question yet! All Might prepared to leap away, and without thinking, Izuku grabbed his leg just as All Might left the ground. They soared through the sky. "What are you doing my boy, let go!" All Might must have forgotten that Izuku can't fly and that they were hundreds of feet in the air. "If I let go now, I'll die!" was Izuku's eloquent response. 

Soon they landed on a rooftop of some building. "Now I know that you're eager, but please don't that." All Might reprimanded him. "Well, I wanted to ask you a question..." All Might moved to leap away again. "Can a Quirkless person like me be a hero!" All Might stopped and looked at him. Suddenly, steam filled the roof, and when it cleared, All Might was gone. In his place was a skinny man that looked like he should be in a hospital wearing oversized clothes. 

Izuku stared. The mystery man must All Might's civilian identity, Yagi Toshinori, coughed up blood. Izuku quickly asked (while pretending he didn't know the man) the man if he was OK and needed a hospital. Cue the tragic backstory of All Might's relatively new weakness. Small Might (for the sake of pretenses) lifted up his shirt to reveal a horrifying scar on his abdomen.

It was angry red, obviously not healing as it should. "I got this five years ago." Small Might began. "With your fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku interrupted, because, he wasn't supposed to know about All for One. "Well you certainly know your stuff, but no. This came from a fight that was never publicized to avoid public panic."

Oh. _Oh._ "So no, I don't think a Quirkless person can be a hero." Small Might got up and walked towards the roof exit. He stopped and glancing over his shoulder said, "It's okay to dream young man, just be sure to be realistic." With those words, All Might crushed his dream and stomped on it for good measure.

Izuku stood there, stunned. His semi-idol had just told him that his dream wasn't possible. Bakugou's voice came back to him. _Why don't you do the world a favor and take a swan dive off the roof!_

Izuku glanced towards the edge of the roof. Maybe, just maybe he should. His entire family was already dead. Nobody here really wanted him anyways. Izuku shook himself out of that. 

_Wally, Alfred, Barbara, Bruce...they would be so disappointed. What about Mom? All those people who need my help? What about the rest of the Gardeners and Blossom?_ It was these four things that kept him from jumping. Four things, society is disappointing. A brilliant young man held back from the edge by four thin strings. 

Izuku walked down the stairs and out of the building and was on his way home when he heard the explosions. Without realizing it, his feet had taken him to the scene of another villain attack...WAIT! That's the same villain that had attacked him earlier!! The bottle must have fallen out when Izuku grabbed All Might's leg!

It appears that the villain had caught someone. Red, desperate eyes met his. Izuku knew those eyes anywhere. Those eyes had once belonged to his best friend, then his main bully, now they were calling out for help. He scanned the crowd for All Might. At the edge, Izuku spotted him. All Might was just looking on. Clutching his scar, he wasn't doing anything. Izuku looked back to the fight. The pros there weren't doing anything either. Bakugou was DYING and they were waiting for someone with a better Quirk. 

Since the pros weren't going to do anything, Izuku decided to do something himself. Breaking free from the crowd, Izuku noticed that the Slime Guy's eyes were still solid. Grabbing some of his books from his backpack, Izuku threw them at the Slime Guy's eyes. One made contact. "OW! Oh, it's you again, I'll kill you for that!"

But Izuku wasn't listening, he was focused on getting Bakugou some air. Reaching Bakugou, Izuku started clawing and removing the slime blocking his airways. Bakugou took a deep and greedy gulp of air. A second later, the was a shout and the wind pressure changed, knocking both of them away. 

It was All Might. His punch had changed the weather, causing rain clouds to gather and open up on the fires. The paramedics swarmed the scene and the media swarmed All Might. The other pros, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Backdraft all rotated on complimenting Bakugou on his Quirk, and scolding Izuku on rushing in when they were 'handling it'. Really, they were scolding him for doing something and saving a life when they were doing nothing. 

Once the pros and medics left him alone, Izuku booked it out of there. Man he was so late. Avoiding all human contact on his sprint back home, Izuku arrived at the apartment complex just as the sun began its final descent, which was around 4:30. Hisashi wasn't home yet, but his mother was and she was the one who told him to come home at 3:30. 

Opening the door softly, Izuku entered the quaint little apartment. His mother was there waiting in the kitchen. "I saw the news. You're Quirkless, baby, you shouldn't be throwing yourself into danger." As much as she didn't care about the abuse from Hisashi, she cared about him enough to scold him for things like that. _Which was more than he could say about Hisashi_ , he thought bitterly. "I'm okay, Mom. Nothing too bad happened." he placated her. 

"I'm going to my room so I can do my homework." She nodded, still looking concerned about her 'baby boy'. With his mother satisfied, Izuku made his way to his room. 

Stopping in front of his door, Izuku remembered. Once, when he was young, an All Might nameplate with his name on it had hung here. Now the door was barren except for the suspicious-looking lock near the handle. Inside, it used to be basically an All Might shrine, but that was before he had turned 9. Now, where posters of heroes had taken up space, analyses, and designs written in code took their place. Sure there was still some hero merchandise, but mainly homemade stuff of underground heroes and the occasional All Might thing. Izuku opened the door and entered the room. 

~<><><>~Two Months Before the Entrance Exam~<><><>~

Closing the door behind him, Izuku allowed himself to truly relax. His room was painted a deep green, same with his bedsheets. In the right corner was his desk. It was covered in stray sheets of paper. In the other corner, a bookshelf full of informational books, his Analyses notebooks, and some manga. As much as Hisashi hates him, the furnished room and full bookcase speak of loving parents. It was a good diversion from the truth. 

Sighing, Izuku sat down at his desk and got out his homework. It was relatively easy, despite him not paying attention. Izuku finished his homework and put it away. He had some time left before Inko called him for dinner. Taking out his now ruined notebook, Izuku started the tedious task of transferring the notes from the ruined notebook to a new one. He still hadn't finished transferring the data yet. It was putting him behind. 

Only a couple minutes later did Inko call him in to eat. She had made miso soup. Sitting down, Izuku noticed that there was significantly less soup than she had probably made originally. Hisashi had already eaten it. Inko looked apologetic. "Sorry that there isn't much left, Izuku." She whispered to him. It was one of Hisashi's many rules that Izuku would get to eat after he and Inko had. It was one way to make sure that Izuku still got fed very little, without actually withholding food from him. If Hisashi was anything, it was good at being clever and finding loopholes in watertight laws. 

Giving himself some of the soup, Izuku ate. Since there wasn't a lot to begin with, Izuku finished quickly. After finishing, Izuku took the empty container to clean. Putting the now clean container, Izuku retreated back to his room. Time to put together that care package for Eraserhead. The man needed to learn the value of self-care. 

Waiting for the sound of sleeping people to fill the apartment, Izuku sat at his desk, hacking the city cameras to find his underground hero friend. Quite suddenly in Izuku's opinion, the snores of Hisashi rang through the apartment. Hisashi always fell asleep after Inko had, so he was good to go. Changing into his Robin costume, Izuku took to the night. Grappling from building to building, the vigilante Robin did his patrol. He encountered no heroes or cops, which is how it should be. He did encounter some of the other vigilantes who worked in the Garden, that was normal however. 

Spotting a suitable rooftop for what he planned. Landing, Robin surveyed the roof. It provided a perfect view of a lower roof without anyone on the aforementioned said roof being able to see the top of the roof he was standing on. Taking the care package he had made and brought with him, he set it down. 

Grappling to the lower roof, Robin places the care package down. Step 1 complete. Now it was time to lure the overworked hero to the roof.

Sometime later Robin landed on the roof again. Eraserhead landed on the lower one. A look of surprise and annoyance came over his face when he saw the care package. "Another one? What is with you and leaving these things, Robin?" Eraserhead grumbled. Still grumbling under his breath, Eraserhead walked over to the package and opened up its contents. "Death Wish Coffee? How'd you know I like this? I know you're still here and you hear me, somehow. Bugs?" 

That last part was muttered under his breath, but Robin heard it anyways. He wasn't wrong. Deciding that now was a good as ever, Robin stood up into Eraserhead's view while saying, "I like to know everything about the heroes that chase, and you teach at a high school too. I just guessed on the coffee." 

Eraserhead just stared at him with shock and confusion written across his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips gifted coffee and pets dog* Yeah, this chapter was _supposed_ to go after the first mention of Slime Guy, but I had put the ultimate cliffhanger there unintentionally, and what good writer would I be if I didn't take advantage of that?
> 
> Translation: Rex tremendae majestatis, Qui salvandos salvas, Gratis,  
> salve me, Fons Pietatis, salve me Fon Peitatis
> 
> King of tremendous majesty, who freely saves those worthy ones,  
> Save me, O fountain of piety, save me O fountain of piety!
> 
> Quantus tremor est futurus, Quando Judex est venturus  
> Damnata, invisus ubique, ab omnibus, ad infinitum
> 
> How terrifying, when the Judge found guilty that is not seen everywhere, from all infinite.
> 
> It took me three different tries to get a sensible translation. See ya next chapter!!
> 
> EDIT: I have Grammarly, and it can be a bitch. It puts commas and words where they don't make sense, and calls it 'proper grammar'. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!! it didn't want the comma I put after sense. If I put it there, then that's what I want.


	5. (Eternal Silence of the Sea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraserhead, meet Izuku. Izuku, Eraserhead. We hear from our mysterious friends again, and **[ REDACTED ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out to my favorite reader: Theocotberskies! Thank you for sticking with me on this!!!! And everyone who kudos this, I haven't deleted the notifications that come when you do.>﹏<
> 
> The song is Faded by Alan Walker.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdpXxGPqW-Y
> 
> (it's your amazing comments that make my day, please leave them. I am literally begging you. _**LEAVE ME COMMENTS, PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE. COMMENTS ARE THIS AUTHOR'S LIFEBLOOD!!!**_ )

Shouta stared at the bright yellow, red, and dark green tight clad figure. _Robin._ Seeing the bright colors, it was a wonder how they had never seen more than a shadow of him.

Shouta was disappointed in himself and underground heroes as a whole. The elusive vigilante was wearing bright colors accented by black, drawing more attention to said bright colors. Really, it was disappointing. 

"So what brought this on? You aren't known for randomly showing yourself to heroes trying to arrest you." Shouta asked suspiciously. Vigilantes never pop up out of nowhere and not ask for anything, threaten a villain, give info on villains, or help out in a raid. Robin's smile didn't fade. If anything, it got bigger. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"To put it simply, I want to go legal." That surprised Shouta, having worked with, _less annoying_ vigilantes in the past. A vigilante risking arrest to go legal? That was practically never heard of. Aizawa knew the age range of the vigilante, and that he was a minor from prior 'games and puzzles' that Robin gave him.

"I want to go to UA's hero course, and I need you to help with me not getting arrested" Robin continued. "Before you ask, I am well aware of the risks. That's why I want you to take me on as...an apprentice of sorts." Robin finished. What was with that pause? And UA? He wasn't even in _high school yet!_ Shouta can already feel the headaches and grey hairs he's going to get. "I'll get the aspirin," Shouta responds dryly. This kid is an absolute headache.

"No worries I already have it!" How is he chipper? What coffee does he use? "I was being sarcastic Problem Child, you know that." Come to think of it, don't Robin and Blossom work together more often than not? Where was the even more elusive vigilante? "So why did you choose to reveal yourself to me? You've messed with dozens of Pros, why not one of them?" 

The Problem Child, _He really was a child,_ looked thoughtful at that statement. "Well, it's because you remind me of him in a way." A glisten of tears shone in Robin's eyes. He then visibly brightened, acted like nothing happened. Hmmm... 

"I'm not going to tell you who I am, you'll have to figure that out yourself!" And the cheekiness was back. "I going to take the UA entrance exams, so I'll see you there!" The kid decided to give him a heart attack by _jumping off the building_. Shouta ran to the edge and prepared to catch him. It was apparently unneeded because the kid was swinging away. _Damn Problem Child._

Not even a minute later, a soft voice, clearly singing, can be heard over the bustle of midnight traffic. Shouta jumps into action to find the source of the mysterious music. And it's in English. 

* * *

Izuku cackled as he swung away. Eraserhead's face!!! Izuku was sent back into a giggling fit. Building from building under the not-so-starry night sky of Musutafu. Landing on a rooftop, he hears something that was out of place in the nighttime noise-scape of the city. A song in English. That sounds like Blossom's voice! If she's singing and not yelling out for help, then there is no need for Izuku. Readying his grappler, Izuku swings away. 

* * *

Camellia had come up here to get away from the looks and pity that come as a result of being homeless. She had spent all day up here, just knowing that she needed to be up here by the time midnight came. 

The clock struck 12 and Camellia began to sing. 

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Her voice had a strange quality to it. Soft, determined, and weirdly echoey. Like it was the stars and moon singing instead of her. In the back of her mind, Camellia can just barely hear the words of other songs, all in the familiar voices of Heather, Adi, and the other shades that weren't like them and didn't have names. She kept singing. 

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

* * *

Deep underground somewhere else in the city of heroes, two girls trapped in what could only be called cells designed for metahumans, heard the almost mystical song. 

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who has further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

They looked at each other, and both knew that they were in the right place. That they could finally begin to fulfill the legend that had guided them here. The way the guards were acting, it was obvious that they didn't hear the music, which was for them and them alone. 

* * *

All around the city, the vigilantes that formed the group The Gardeners heard the song sung by their Second. 

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium, I am titanium_

Although usually when this happens, Blossom is either calling for a meeting in the QAL or calling for help. All that were listening felt encouraged by the song. To stand up and continue fighting for what they _knew_ was right despite the challenges that they faced from the Hero Commission and people who were against them. 

* * *

On the rooftop Camelia sat singing. Everything was starting. The first part of the legend was complete. The two who would set everything in motion were here, and she sang to let them know that she was _here_ and that Pendant of Nightmares and Dreams was waiting for them.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

Camellia could only hope that their journey would be smooth, but having faced the same thing once upon a time, she knew it wasn't. She hoped to Karma and Fate that the two would survive the mental, emotional, and physical challenges that would face them. 

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips coffee and pets dog*  
> Not much happenin' here, no siree. 
> 
> btw, QAL is pronounced cal and it means Queen Anne's Lace which means sanctuary. Musutafu is the 'Garden' QAL is the headquarters and the not mentioned Tool Shed is where the vigilantes belonging to the group can get support gear and the Practice Gardens are where newbie vigilante are trained. 
> 
> See ya next chapter! and leave comments. I will know if you don't
> 
> I have a discord now: https://discord.gg/6YePXWs Come and join. It's for the whole series I'm doing, not just this work.


End file.
